Let me touch it!
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Ryuzaki gets himself grounded, leaving him and Haga bored to tears. But luckily Haga finds an interesting magazine that may be the answer their both looking for, concsious and subconcsiously... Shrimpshipping - Rex/Weevil shounen-ai, BL-boys love


_**A/N: heheh, im back wit another YGO fic xPP -short celebration- well diz 1s really short an based off sum fanart I found, so cute!! Heh, I recently got in2 diz pairing…an sadly theres lil 2 no fics 4 em(how sad) so here it iz…my 1**__**st**__** shrimpshipping(and any pairing other than puppyshipping within YGO) fic!!=)**_

_**-enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rex: Ugh, I don't believe this first Kaiba and his dog and now this…**_

_**Haga: Looks lik…-snickers-**_

_**Jou: Heheh, congrats! -cheers 4 freedom-**_

_**Fluffy: Don' get too excited "Understanding you", "Last Christmas" and all other incomplete fics r still going to b finished! Including ones I havnt published -smirks- puppyshipping 1s as well as tendershipping…-laughs-**_

_**Baku: What the h-**_

_**Fluffy: RATING! 4 d 1**__**st**__** time…plz!**_

_**Ryou: Fluffy does not own any of the characters or Yugioh itself…**_

_**Fluffy: So plz help us avoid copy write issues.**_

_**Warning/s: K+ , shounen ai(boys love, but not yaoi xDD), an a bit questionable language!**_

_**Pairings: Ryuuzaki X Haga (Rex X Weevil) - Shrimpshipping**_

_**Chapter/s: One shot!**_

* * *

"**Let me touch it!"**

**---**

"Ugh, look at this Ryuzaki!" the boy speaking rolled his pale blue eyes thoroughly annoyed.

It was a Saturday and here they were up in the dino-duelist room, doing nothing but bits of chatting with one another and flipping through old magazines.

He was bored, Haga, he wanted to play video games at least but no- Ryuzaki had gotten himself grounded from such devices for poor grades in school.

Ryuzaki was a 'dork' in most standards, or 'geek' if that was a better definition he liked video games, stayed in on the weekends playing said video games, rarely if ever went out with friends, had little friends, and other 'geek'-like characteristics. But he did _not_ do well in school, for that matter he was failing most of his classes.

Rather it was because he was 'stupid' or simply 'lazy' was anyone's guess.

Either way the once-second-best-turned-third-best-then-onward-slowly-making-a-plummet-to-has-been-duelist-or-something-similar had all video game devices took away until his grades improved. Meaning until he up and quit school or decided to finally put in enough effort to pass with even an 'below average' grade. Haga secretly betted on him up and quitting, though he never spoke this aloud. He had even a few times offered to tutor him, or at least study together since 'tutoring' would be a strike to the older boy's ego. That Ryuzaki had not so clearly pointed out, but rather Haga had caught onto by himself.

"Hn, what..?" the other male answered almost tiredly.

"Why do you have a fashion magazine?" the aqua-haired duelist asked, curious, surely he only wanted to look at the models, and that irritated Haga. But this wasn't like a lot of the others, it was about 'hair care'. That interested the insect-duelist for many reasons, one of which was that he had been curious about Ryuzaki's hair for a while now.

Random wonderings like 'how many times does he have to shampoo?' or 'does his hair being that long ever bother him?' or 'why wear it like that, why not a more simple style?'.

But after reading a few articles in the magazine new questions had arose, like 'does it become a real hassle to repeat this process during every showering session?' or 'does he even follow any of these suggestions?' or 'his hair does look soft and shiny, so he'd have to spend a lot of time caring for it, why?' or 'I wonder what would it be like, to touch it?' and 'would it feel as soft as it looks?'

He even wondered as to what it smelt like, if he were to bury his face in it what…

"-it off or follow proper 'hair care' instructions in that magazine. It's a pain in the ass!" Ryuzaki was speaking, answering the question of to 'why he had the magazine' and Haga was spacing out completely.

"Huh?" he asked, sounding stupid to even his own ears, his cheeks tinted pink with an embarrassed blush.

"Mom doesn't like my hair this long, so she said to either cut it off or follow that magazine's instructions to 'proper hair'." he repeated absentmindedly.

"Oh, that seems silly…"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Why not have it cut?"

"Because, I don't want to." Ryuzaki glanced at the other then glared at the ceiling, annoyed.

"Oh…"

Haga was quiet a moment as everything they said took a moment to sink in. He followed the directions in the magazine, because his Mom, he didn't want to cut it because…he didn't want to.

Simple?

"Not so much." he muttered as he climbed onto the bed next to the brunet.

"Hn? What was that?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"Nothing…um, take off your hat."

"Why?"

"Because, uh, I wanna see if this works." Haga's voice at this point was just over a whisper.

"What?"

"The magazine." He waved the bound pieces of paper in his hand to help show what he meant.

"Why?" the brunet looked at the other curiously.

"I'm bored, I have to do something, just looking at the magazine isn't fun." he tried not to pout.

"Bored? But it's stupid, and I don't see what difference it makes…"

"Then let me see."

"Fine, whatever!" Ryuzaki growled yanking off his hat.

Haga didn't answer in favor of not continuing the growing fight, but instead lifted a hand to the other's head. His fingers threaded into locks of soft chocolate like hair. "Wuwha…soft." he whispered it but Ryuzaki heard and blushed lightly. "Ah, yeah…" he muttered back, bowing his head.

"Hm, Ryuzaki, do you have a comb or brush I can use?"

"Un, over there, somewhere on the desk…" he muttered, letting his eye lids flutter close a moment. This was nice, they should do things like this more often.

"Kay…" the younger male went to fetch the said object and returned shortly after.

"There." he mumbled under his breath and set back to work on the dino-duelist's hair.

Running a brush through the silk like hair he was delighted to find it tangle-free and amazingly soft to the touch. It was incredible, the feel, the smell, everything. Haga was deeply taken in by it, so much so he continued brushing it for many minutes before finally setting the brush aside.

Bristles of the brush was then replaced by fingers as he ran the ten digits down from scalp to tip repeatedly. Causing the older duelist to moan quietly and lean his head backward into his touch. This resulted in Haga leaning forward and hair collided with face and face with hair. The insect-duelist took the opportunity to breath in the scent of his secret crush deeply, memorizing the moment.

Ignoring the better part of his mind that said to shut up Haga whispered into soft sweet smelling chocolate like hair "I love you.".

Ryuzaki hummed quietly but didn't speak.

That left Haga to lean back and continue with his 'Ryuzaki hair adventure', which at the point had moved on to splitting the choco-mop into halves then neatly combing them and preparing to braid them. Splitting the choco-locks into smaller groups he began winding them together into braids, which he tied off with a red ribbon.

"Wh-what are you..?"

"Almost done…" the shorter teen interrupted.

"Um, oh, okay…"

"Done!" he cheered in a rare almost childish Haga way as he tied of the last ribbon, leaving the boy with a set of two braids on either side of his head tied off into small red bows. It was adorable, yet feminine, which would usually anger Ryuzaki.

Haga quietly hoped he didn't bother looking in the mirror.

"You know, you'd get a better idea of how well the magazine's tips work when actually washing hair…in the bath you know." Ryuzaki turned smirking to the younger boy causing him to flush dark crimson.

-Owari-

* * *

_A/N: ty 4 reading, plz review- lik it or hate it! More YGO fics 2 come - thx!!=3_

_Fics 2 come:_

_-puppyshipping(updates an new)_

_-shrimpshipping(new)_

_-tendershipping(new)_

_-multiple pairings(new)_

_~cya!_


End file.
